remember
by zielle
Summary: Haise Sasaki meyakini selalu ada hal yang rumit diungkapkan penyebabnya, sementara Touka Kirishima sekali saja mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban bak dongeng. [to: Nyanjay 1.1]


Haise Sasaki jadi bingung mengenai perasaannya sendiri setelah mendapat pelukan dari Akira Mado. Sebenarnya semakin penasaran mengenai beberapa hal yang ditanyainya pada mentornya itu. Apa spekulasinya tepat sasaran sehingga Akira tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lalu memeluknya?

Entah.

Biarkan lah dulu untuk sementara. Sebentar lagi operasi penyerangan keluarga Tsukiyama dimulai. Tidak baik memikirkan hal lain sementara ada hal besar yang akan dihadapi sebentar lagi, bukan?

Jadi penyidik kelas satu Haise Sasaki memilih untuk mampir ke kedai kopi yang baru dikunjunginya dua kali. Sedikit menenangkan diri. Lagi pula siapa tahu setelah operasi penyerangan keluarga Tsukiyama, Haise jadi tidak bisa kembali menikmati secangkir kopi di sana.

Kedai yang mampu membuat air matanya menetes karena begitu nikmatnya kopi di sana. Seperti ada kilasan tidak jelas setelah menyesap kopinya, namun Haise sendiri tidak mampu mengingatnya. Kedai yang … hm, Mutsuki bilang pelayan perempuannya imut.

Selalu ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaannya pada Akira Mado dan perempuan di kedai itu … sama-sama tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sekali lagi Haise harus berkata 'entah' dalam hati. Iya, entah kenapa.

Lalu Haise mensugesti diri agar tidak memikirkan dulu hal-hal yang akan membebani pikirannya dengan segera duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela kedai itu. Setelah membuka jasnya, perempuan itu kembali melayaninya dengan keramahan yang seperti pertama kali ke kedai, kopi yang seperti dulu kembali dipesannya, dan senyum yang waktu itu. Manis sekaligus pahit.

:re

* * *

re:member oleh zielle

cover oleh weheartit

Tokyo Ghoul selamanya punya Ishida Sui

kemungkinan OOC atau typo

setting chapter 45 setelah Haise dipeluk Akira, sebelum penyerangan keluarga Tsukiyama

untuk Nyanjay 1.1 dan penggemar TouSaki lainnya :3

* * *

Lelaki itu kembali datang, tapi kali ini sendirian. Duduk di salah satu pojok dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan raya. Posisi yang bagus untuk yang sedang menenangkan diri, apa lagi datang sendirian malam-malam begini. Mungkin penyidik ghoul itu sedang diterpa masalah. Siapa tahu.

"Selamat malam, Pak Guru," Touka Kirishima menyapanya ramah seperti biasa, "Anda terlihat kurang baik malam ini."Yang dipanggil _Pak Guru_ sedikit tersentak lalu buru-buru menyahut, "Wah … a-aku baik-baik saja."

Tangannya mengusap-usap dagu. _Tipikal Kaneki_.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Touka menghidangkan espresso pesanan penyidik ghoul itu di mejanya. Secangkir espresso panas biasa yang membuat lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya pada kunjungan pertama ke :re. Respon paling luar biasa yang diterima Touka Kirishima selama kariernya sebagai barista.

"Kopinya," langkah Touka terhenti karena suara serak yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, "seperti biasa, nikmat."

"Terimakasih," ujar Touka lalu tersenyum.

Touka merasa bisa menangani kedai sendirian karena sudah tidak seramai tadi siang, mungkin karena sejam menjelang tutup. Jadi Touka mengizinkan yang lain pulang duluan. Memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi Touka masih sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas sebelum tutup, seperti mencuci peralatan dan mengelapnya. Dan di balik konter sambil mengelap cangkir-cangkir, Touka memperhatikan _Kaneki Ken_ sedang membaca novel dari pengarang favoritnya; Takatsuki Sen.

Wajahnya lebih tenang, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu ketika penyidik itu sampai di sini. Ada apa? Apa penyidik itu−Haise−merasakan sebuah ikatan pada buku itu, pada kedai ini, atau (kalau boleh berharap) pada Touka?

Bodoh.

Dunianya sudah beda dengan dunia lelaki itu. Touka sekarang tidak terlalu mengharapkan _Kaneki_ kembali, tapi keyakinan pada _nya_ tidak akan pudar.

* * *

Pelangi Monokrom.

Haise Sasaki tahu bagaimana kelanjutan novel yang diambilnya dari rak di tembok belakangnya walau baru sepuluh lembar pertama dibaca. Entah kenapa. Ada kemungkinan dulu ia pernah membaca novel ini. Rasanya familiar juga dengan pengarah Takatsuki Sen. Walau hasilnya tetap nihil, Haise tidak bisa ingat apa hubungannya dengan Takatsuki Sen.

Bisa jadi Haise penggemar beratnya dulu.

Seharusnya Haise Sasaki merasa tidak tenang seperti sebelumnya kalau sedang mengingat masa lalunya. Kali ini lain, seperti ada ketenangan tidak kasatmata yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Sejak pertama kemari, Haise sudah memiliki impresi kalau tempat ini benar-benar nyaman dan pas untuk bersantai. Namun bukan, bukan karena tempat ini nyaman. Haise yakin benar, pasti ada hal lain.

Yang jawabannya adalah ia sendiri tidak tahu. Apa boleh buat, mungkin ia amnesia permanen.

"Pak Guru," suara perempuan itu tiba-tiba tertangkap indera rungunya, Haise mendongak, "sudah setengah sebelas, kedainya tutup."

"A… maaf, aku terlalu asik membaca." Haise tersenyum canggung karena merasa bersalah.

Mata penyidik itu memindai sekeliling. Memang benar. Kedai sudah sepi, sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan sudut seratus tiga puluh lima antara angka sebelas dan enam, hanya mereka yang tertinggal.

"Karena itu," wajah perempuan itu sedikit meragu, "saya tidak tega mengganggu Anda."

Haise meneguk kopinya yang tinggal sedikit lagi hingga tidak bersisa, bangkit dari duduknya, lalu kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, mungkin aku satu-satunya pelanggan yang merepotkan." ujarnya sambil mengenakan kembali jasnya lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku.

Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan, memberi tanda tidak usah bayar. "Anggap saja hadiah karena sudah menemani saya sampai kedai ini tutup."

"Aku hanya membaca, tidak seperti menemanimu." katanya jujur, "Hm, terimakasih."

Respon perempuan itu hanya sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, lebih … Haise sendiri tidak tahu harus berkesan seperti apa. Yang jelas ia terpukau.

… _cantik?_

Langkah Haise pelang-pelan menuju pintu, diikuti si perempuan dari samping. Di depan pintu mereka terhenti.

"Pak guru,"

Haise menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertabrakan. Manik matanya keunguan, senada dengan rambutnya. Seperti _amethyst_. Cantik. Walau cuma mata sebelah kiri yang terlihat, yang sebelah kanan terhalang oleh _hair bang_. Menambah kesan misterius.

"Haise Sasaki."

"Hm, Sasaki-san,"

"Ya?"

Lalu jeda mengisi. Haise hanya menatap perempuan itu dan sebaliknya. Atmosfir yang dirasakan Haise terasa berat. Ia sesak seketika. Penyidik kelas satu itu maju menghadap perempuan yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahuinya sesegera mungkin, tapi ada dorongan lain yang meraung-raung minta dituntaskan.

Haise menunduk, si perempuan sedikit mendongak. Haise semakin maju dan ia tidak peduli apa reaksi perempuan itu sebentar lagi. Namun perempuan itu hanya memejamkan mata, menerima sentuhan dari Haise.

Sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Terasa seperti kopi favoritnya yang agak pahit, tapi bercampur dengan manis bibirnya yang basah. Manis pahit yang mampu menyedot sejenak pikiran kalut Haise. Kecapan lembut yang di dalamnya dapat Haise rasakan kasih sayang mendalam, padahal penyidik itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya.

Tidak ada pemikiran yang mampu mengganggunya kali ini, apa pun itu. Haise hanya merasakan ketenangan yang menyenangkan. Maka kedua lengan Haise melingkar di pinggang perempuan _amethyst_ itu, menariknya sampai tidak berjarak. Mendekap sang _amethyst_ dalam lindungan tangannya sambil terus berpagutan.

Tangan kanan perempuan itu mencengkram jas Haise pada bagian dada. Emosi perempuan itu terasa meluap-lupa, tapi bukan emosi negatif. Emosi yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Haise Sasaki. Lalu tangan itu mendorong dada Haise pelan, tapi mampu memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka.

"Touka … Kirishima Touka."

Bahkan Haise belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Perempuan itu melepaskan diri, sementara Haise terpaku. Senyum itu kembali dipamerkan.

 _Manis dan pahit._

* * *

"Pak guru,"

Touka tahu lelaki di hadapannya adalah penyidik kelas satu Haise Sasaki, tapi tidak ada keberanian sedikitpun darinya untuk memanggil nama itu. _Kaneki …_

"Haise Sasaki." Ujar _Pak Guru_ dengan cepat.

Namanya aneh, rambutnya juga berubah jadi aneh. Namun perasaan yang sama anehnya dalam diri Touka tetap tumbuh, walau ia tahu lelaki itu berubah total. Total, sampai ingatannya pun berubah.

"Hm, Sasaki-san,"

Aneh ketika Touka memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Touka tidak berani menyuarakan hatinya. Ia hanya mengharapkan sedikit keajaiban. Sedikit, cuma ingin diingat kembali. Sebentar saja. _Ingat lah aku …_ egois sebentar saja tidak apa, boleh kah? Walau sudah rela, perasaan itu tetap kembali, memenangkan sisi egoisnya.

Sedikit mendongak dan mendekat. Touka terlalu takut untuk hal selanjutnya, walau sebenarnya mau. Seperti ada dalam posisi maju salah mundur salah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Diam. Namun tubuhnya mengkhianati, ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati tindakan Haise selanjutnya.

Sentuhan antara bibir. Touka baru tahu kalau _ciuman_ begitu menyenangkan, memabukkan, menggairahkan, juga manis. Touka tidak pernah tahu bibir _Kaneki_ selembut ini. Touka hanya tahu bahwa dirinya menginginkan ini juga, sampai terhanyut tanpa sadar.

Namun jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ada keinginan yang lebih besar.

Touka Kirishima adalah ghoul, tapi ia tahu banyak karya fiksi, karena _Kaneki_. Termasuk dongeng klasik dengan akhir bahagia di pihak protagonis. Sayangnya, ia bukan protagonis yang baik bagi cerita kehidupannya, dan antagonis bagi manusia. Pihak mana pun ia, hanya satu harapannya; ciuman cinta sejati mengembalikan keadaan jadi seperti semula.

 _Tidak!_ Touka tidak boleh melakukan ini. Itu hanya dongeng. Sekarang ia tidak lagi sama. Lelaki itu dengan dirinya tidak saling kenal lebih dari seorang pelanggan dan pelayan.

Menarik diri, kemudian Touka berujar, "Touka … Touka Kirishima."

…

…

…

FIN

…

…

…

thanks for reading:)

selamat natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat ulang tahun Kaneki (telaaat)

ps: gue gak tau haise pesen kopi apa, gue cuma ngira-ngira.

pss: ide ini dituangkan di tempat yang nggak seharusnya.

…

…

…

' _Sasaki …'_

' _Kirishima-san …'_

'… _kau berubah sepenuhnya.'_

'… _aku nyaman di dekatmu.'_

' _Dunia kita tidak sama lagi,'_

' _Aku ingin mengetahuimu lebih jauh,'_

'… _bahkan bertolak belakang.'_

'… _karena, kurasa aku mengenalmu.'_


End file.
